


i am speaking of sex, dear

by lovingtrindel



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: Anyways, Best Friend Things, F/F, I’m not sorry, Yes this is smut, also this is my first she loves me write that i’ve posted, amalia and georg supremacy but, amalia and ilona, couple of coworkers just hanging, enjoy, its not super explicit but, just a wlw hookup, she loves me - Freeform, so that’s pretty fun, these two had chemistry don’t deny it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingtrindel/pseuds/lovingtrindel
Summary: “I’ve never kissed a girl before. What about you, ‘Mal?”Amalia turned bright red, and it wasn’t because of the chill winter breeze that kept drafting through the corners of the windows.“Only once or twice, in my youth.”“Is it all it’s cracked out to be?” Ilona giggled, and Amalia blushed even more.“I would say so.”“I wouldn’t mind experiencing it for myself.”And with that, Amalia kissed Ilona.aka Amalia and Ilona stay at work late one day
Relationships: Amalia Balash/Ilona Ritter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	i am speaking of sex, dear

Amalia Balash had just finished tying the ribbon on the last box of the pile when Ilona returned with a new stack. 

“How many of these does Mr. Nowack expect us to wrap?” 

“Truly, ‘Malia- I have no clue.”

“I expected nothing less.”

“They’re all on Georg’s desk out there, shall we check?”

“Maybe we should just hide them. Pretend they were- misplaced.”

Ilona laughed, and Amalia couldn’t help but notice that her favorite coworker had the nicest smile she’d ever seen. 

“Mr. Kodaly keeps champagne and two flutes under his counter at all times- I’m sure we can pretend those went missing too.”

Amalia smiled at Ilona excitedly, and the blonde cashier stood up to leave the work office and go collect the alcohol and another stack of boxes. 

“Ilona, wait- what if we just wrapped the gifts at Mr. Nowack’s desk? “

“That’s probably a good idea. These are getting heavy...” She pouted and then giggled, throwing one of her blonde curls back over her shoulder. 

Amalia got lost in her thoughts for a moment. Ilona was, to be fair, a very beautiful woman, but she couldn’t fancy any of her coworkers. That was completely unprofessional, and just wrong. 

But there was something about the way Ms. Ritter smiled at her while holding out a very handsome flute of champagne that made her heart stop in it’s tracks and her mind race faster than ever. 

She took the glass, taking a small sip and laughing as they stared at each other. 

They were able to wrap a few more boxes before Ilona had to go back over to Kodaly’s counter drawer to refill their glasses. 

A glass and a half more and they were uncontrollably laughing at every sudden movement, and the ribbons were getting less and less straight with every box. 

Just like Amalia’s thoughts. 

As if Ilona had read her mind, she suddenly spoke.

“I’ve never kissed a girl before. What about you, ‘Mal?”

Amalia turned bright red, and it wasn’t because of the chill winter breeze that kept drafting through the corners of the windows. 

“Only once or twice, in my youth.”

“Is it all it’s cracked out to be?” Ilona giggled, and Amalia blushed even more. 

“I would say so.”

“I wouldn’t mind experiencing it for myself.”

And with that, Amalia kissed Ilona. 

Her hands landing in the brunette’s thick locks, Ilona smiled into the woman’s lips. Amalia set her hands on Ilona’s waist, and they pulled apart for a moment. 

“I have never had sex with a girl,” Amalia confessed. 

“We can change that.”

Amalia laughed and began moving the boxes on Georg’s desk. Ilona pushed an entire stack off the edge, and they all crashed as they hit the wooden floor. Amalia looked at her in shock, then tipped over a pile herself. 

“Ha! That’s fun!”

“Isn’t it?”

Once they had rather haphazardly rid the desk of it’s clutter, Ilona lifted herself gracefully onto it. Amalia stood between the blonde’s legs, crashing her lips into hers, hands on each other’s waists or in each other’s hair. 

Ilona bit Amalia’s lip, and she groaned into the kiss, her hands sliding up to meet the hem of Ilona’s dress. She placed her hand on hers and began to slide it under her skirt. As Ilona helped her to lift the dress over her head, Amalia’s other hand found the clasp of her bra, undoing it in a quick twist. 

Ilona laughed. 

“Men are so stupid, sometimes. They can’t ever get them off.”

Amalia laughed and began to kiss Ilona’s neck as the woman on the desk worked on getting her dress off. 

Once they were both undressed, Amalia pushed herself up onto the desk next to Ilona. She sat with both of her knees on either side of Ilona’s thighs, kissing her neck and leaving small bruises that they were going to have to find out how to hide before nine o’clock the next morning. 

Ilona sighed and threw her head back, and Amalia looked up at her with curious eyes. Her lips found her way back to Ilona’s as the latter slowly ran a finger down Amalia’s torso and slightly lower. She shuddered, her grip on her waist tightening. Ilona smiled at her. 

“Do you want to stop?”

“Absolutely not.”

It was sloppy, drunk, and messy, but they enjoyed it. Ilona tightened her grip on Amalia’s hair and squealed as the brunette took her into her mouth. 

They fooled around for a while longer, fueled by champagne and built-up frustrations at their other coworkers. Once they decided they were finished, they begun to dress again. 

“Oh, damn it-“

“What’s wrong, ‘Malia?”

“I can’t find my other shoe!”

“Oh, dear- it must have just... gotten misplaced. We can find it!”

They could not find it. 

They nearly tore the shop upside down in their frantic search, but Amalia’s shoe was no where to be found. 

“No worries, I’ll just- help you walk home!” Ilona grabbed their coats and took Amalia’s hand. 

Amalia smiled at her, and they (slowly) made their way down the street. 

The next morning, Amalia saw Ilona waiting at the store front for their boss. The blonde stopped biting her nails and instantly smiled when she saw her approaching. 

“Miss Balash! Both shoes today, I see.”

“Oh, don’t be mean.” 

They shared a small laugh before Mr. Maraczek arrived to unlock the doors. They filed in with their coworkers, all getting ready to begin a new day of sales. 

After everyone had been settling in for a few minutes, there was a sudden cry from Georg’s desk. 

“What- Whose- Why is there a lady’s shoe under my desk?”

Kodaly sauntered over to Georg, studying the shoe carefully. 

“Why, it’s Miss Balash’s!”

“Miss Aye-malia Balash, do you care to explain yourself?” 

Amalia grimaced at the mispronunciation of her name, then spoke. 

“First of all, yes, it’s mine. Second of all, Mr. Kodaly, how on earth would you know such a thing? And so quickly?”

“Now that, my dear,” Kodaly winked at her, “Is just in my job description.”

“No, it is not-“

Amalia’s shoe was returned to her, and she and Ilona shared a small glance and a laugh as she returned to her counter. 

They never spoke of the previous evening again.


End file.
